Sir Phoenix de los caballeros
by William Power
Summary: Traducción de:Sir Phoenix of the knights. Autor: theAceAttorneyRises. Primer boceto de una adaptacion arturiana del primer juego de AA. Phoenix es un hombre que viaja por Camelot con las esperanzas de volverse un hombre de Ley para la corte del Rey Arturo. Sin embargo termina sirvinedo en las cortes de los caballeros de una forma un tanto diferente a la esperada.


El sonido del galope del caballo llenaba el aire mientras el polvo se levantaba y consumía todo. Él encapuchado de ropas azules tenía la vista difuminada por el polvo que las herraduras del caballo levantaban. Mientras el polvo cedía él hombre agitaba su mano alrededor para deshacerse de cualquier nube de polvo que quedara para bloquear su vista. Una gran sonrisa se extendió en la cara del hombre, finalmente llego a su destino; el reino de Camelot. El hombre se quito su capucha, una ropa que solo tenía puesta para enfriarse del amargo calor del sol, y pasó su mano por su cabello. Su cabello podría bien ser descrito como inusual, por una buna cantidad de su niñez él fue ridiculizado porque su cabello negro estaba en un Angulo extraño. Él hombre sonrió tremendamente a la vista maravillosa en frente de él. Él hombre le señalo a su corcel para que se metiera en el reino.

En las magnificas puertas del reino se encontraba un mercader, de gran estatura, vendiendo varias cosas a los nuevos en el reino. Para ser un hombre de negocios el mercader no parecía ser tan adinerado, él llevaba puesta unas ropas andrajosas de color verde, parecía como si no se hubiera bañado en años, y de verdad necesitaba una afeitada.

"¡Buenas, amigo! ¿Le interesaría un auténticos artículos de Camelot?" El mercader sonrió alegremente mientras le daba la bienvenida al visitante.

"Seguro," Dijo el hombre de ropas azules mientras se bajaba de su corcel y se encaminaba hacia él mercader. A pesar de la poca higiene del mercader, él parecía amable y hubiera sido grosero no aceptar una oferta tan bien dicha.

"¿¡De verdad, amigo!?" Él mercader dijo con gran emoción antes de recuperar su compostura, "…Ahhh, digo, claro por aquí señor." Él mercader se acerco a su carretilla y removió la lona que la cubría. "¡Aquí tiene amigo! ¡Puro material de calidad!" Él mercader anuncio con orgullo.

Él hombre de azul se encogió por el hedor que emanaba de la carretilla. Finalmente llego a la carretilla y se tallo la parte de atrás de su cuello, arrepintiéndose de su decisión. Le hecho una mirada a los objetos en la carretilla; había unos harapos que parecía haber sido hechos por los materiales que mas comezón provocaban en todo el mundo, algunas macetillas colgados con una cuerda para dar la impresión de collar, y los restos de una rata muerta.

"¿Cómo se llama, amigo?" Él mercader pregunto mientras el hombre miraba a los 'bienes' de la carretilla.

"Phoenix," Respondió él hombre pasando su mano por la dura tela de las ropas dentro de la carretilla. "¿Y el suyo?"

"Gumshoe, amigo. ¡Humilde mercader por excelencia!" Él hombre de las ropas verdes respondió con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Phoenix se rio por la respuesta de Gumshoe mientras seguía mirando la basura de Gumshoe.

"¿Cuánto por esto?" Pregunto Phoenix sacando uno de los collares de maceta, él no tenía intención de llevar puesto algo tan horrible pero sintió que sería grosero irse y dejarlo con las manos vacías.

"¡Oh, buena elección, amigo! Eso sería un chelín de bronce." Respondió Gumshoe.

"¿Le gustaría hacer un intercambio?" Respondió Phoenix, no desenado desperdiciar lo poco de dinero que trajo a Camelot.

"¡Claro, amigo! ¿Qué traes?"

"No mucho," Dijo Phoenix mientras caminaba a su caballo y rebuscaba dentro de sus bolsas que colgaban de los lados del corcel, "Pero creo que es un trato justo," Él dijo mientras sacaba una manta que se trajo en su viaje. Phoenix no era un hombre rico, pero su manta era millones de veces mejor que la dura y sucia tela que el mercader ofrecía.

"¡Esto es genial!" Dijo Gumshoe con emoción mientras sujetaba la suave tela en sus grandes manos. Phoenix sonrió y tomo el 'producto' que compro de la carretilla. Phoenix se subió a su corcel y tomo las riendas en sus manos. "¡Bienvenido a Camelot, amigo!" Gumshoe le grito a Phoenix mientras se embarcaba dentro del reino. El sonido del galope se disipo en la distancia y Gumshoe frotaba la tela en sus mejillas.

Phoenix y su caballo cabalgaron dentro del pueblo; sus ojos se encontraron con gente ocupada haciendo lo suyo. Varios mercaderes, obviamente más exitosos que el que se encontró en la entrada, estaban haciendo sus negocios con los lugareños; los niños estaban jugando a los lados con palos en las manos, pretendiendo ser galantes caballeros acabando con poderosos dragones; y una horda de gente congregada alrededor de un hombre haciendo música con simples objetos como palos y rocas. Phoenix, con una sonrisa en su cara, tomo vista de tan ocupada gente en el pueblo. Phoenix se bajo de su caballo y lo encamino en el pueblo. Si le faltara la habilidad de ver, Phoenix estaba seguro que los sonidos de la gente hablando y de los niños riendo hubiera sido suficiente para crear una imagen mental. Phoenix camino en medio de la gente ocupada llenando las calles; con sus ojos puestos en su destino, el castillo del rey Arturo. Phoenix se hiso paso por el camino haciendo lo posible por no chocar contra las personas que llenaban las calles. Sin embargo, el destino tenía otros planes. Una figura encapuchada, obviamente corriendo de algo, choco contra él mandado a los dos al suelo.

"¡Lo siento!" Una voz, dulce, femenina y bueno… linda, se pudo escuchar desde la figura encapuchada mientras los dos se levantaban del suelo y se quitaban el polvo de encima.

"¡Cuidado por dónde vas, casi me fracturo el tobillo!" Phoenix respondió mientras se quitaba la tierra de sus ropas.

"¡Alto allí, basura criminal!" Un trió de caballeros gritaron juntos mientras se dirigían hacia a Phoenix y la figura encapuchada.

Phoenix miro a la figura en frente de él. Era obviamente una joven, pequeña en estatura. Era difícil darse cuenta con ella ocultando su cara apropósito con la capucha pero Phoenix podía darse cuenta que solo era una joven normal. Los caballeros alcanzaron a los dos. La figura alta con armadura de metal se acerco al dúo.

"¿Hay algún problema, señor?" Pregunto Phoenix.

"La mujer que está en frente de usted es una ladrona, así que hágase a un lado." El caballero que les hablo estaba vestido con una gloriosa y costosa armadura de tinte rojo para diferenciarlo de los otros dos caballeros de color plata. El caballero de rojo saco su espada. "No lo repetiré dos veces, campesino." Su voz era bastante imponte, pero extrañamente refinada.

"¿Q-Que se robo?" Phoenix tartamudeo al ver la punta de la espada.

"¡Carne de borrego!" Uno de los caballeros contesto.

"¡No lo robe!" La joven protesto.

"¿Borrego? ¿Esa comida barata y grasienta que venden en todos las caretillas? Señor, incluso la persona más pobre de por aquí podría costarse eso. No veo ninguna razón porque se lo robaría." Respondió Phoenix.

"¡Si, y lo pague! ¡Les di un chelín de oro!" La joven agrego.

"Ese chelín era, obviamente, falso. Una pobre campesina como ella nunca podría conseguir un chelín de oro." Interrumpió el caballero de armadura roja.

"¿Cuánto valía el borrego?" Pregunto Phoenix.

"Un chelín de bronce." Respondió el caballero.

Phoenix busco en uno de sus bolsillos y saco un chelín de bronce, "Esto debería ser suficiente." Phoenix le ofreció la moneda el sobresaliente caballero en frente de él. El caballero tomo la moneda en su mano y puso su espada en la funda.

"Si la veo haciéndolo de nuevo, ella será colgada como la ladrona que es." El caballero carmesí les advirtió mientras le sindicaba a sus compatriotas caballeros que regresaron todos al castillo.

Y con eso los caballeros se regresaron al castillo, una vez que los perdieron de vista. La joven removió su capucha. Su cara era normal, ciertamente no la típica belleza que ves en Camelot. Sin embargo en vez de belleza ideal, ella tenía un brillo juvenil que brillaba con optimismo que se hacía más fuerte con su gran sonrisa y sus ojos expresivos. Ella no tenía maquillaje a diferencia de las otras mujeres en el reino. Como Phoenix noto antes, ella era pequeña en estatura y cuerpo, solo alcanzando a los hombros de Phoenix. Por otro lado su cabellera negra, era enorme y le alcanzaba la parte de atrás de las rodillas.

Phoenix respiro profundamente y suspiro, lamentándose por la pérdida de su dinero. No era mucho pero de todas formas, cada chelín contaba. Y aun peor, apenas se dio cuenta que no ha comido en todo el día, "¿Aun tienes algo de ese borrego? De verdad tengo hambre."

"Lo siento, me lo comí mientras huía," La joven sonrió de forma traviesa y se encogió de hombros, "¡Pero si conozco este lugar debajo de la calle!"

"¿Es el lugar del que robaste?" Phoenix impávido.

"¡No lo robe! Es solo que no aceptaron mi dinero…"Ella respondió.

"… Bien. Guíame."

La joven sonrió y salto en frente de Phoenix para guiarlo a la carretilla en la que consiguió la carne. Phoenix suspiro profundamente y envidiosamente siguió a la chica, llevándose a su caballo consigo. La joven de pequeña estatura se movió sin esfuerzo en medio de la muchedumbre; Phoenix sin embargo, se paraba, chocando contra varias personas tratando de moverse adelante. Después de poco esfuerzo por parte de la joven y de mucho esfuerzo por parte de Phoenix los dos llegaron a su destino, una carretilla en mal estado llamado 'Larry'. Phoenix no podía creer que alguien le robara a alguien que no parecía irle muy bien con la bella fortuna. La joven salto hacia la carretilla y toco la campana para indicar que había un nuevo cliente esperando. Justo a tiempo, debajo de la carretilla salió un hombre larguirucho y rubio con ropas anaranjadas. El hombre era como de la edad de Phoenix y tenía una sonrisa tímida en su cara; debajo de su sonrisa se veía un poco de cabello que salía de su barbilla.

"Siiiiiiiiiiiip, que puedo hacer por…" El dueño de la carretilla se detuvo en medio de su frase y miro a la joven, "¡TU!" Él mostro su enojo. "¿¡Primero me robas y ahora vienes a reírte en mi cara!?"

"¡Te pague!" La joven replico.

"¡Siiiiii, con dinero falso!" El dueño lanzo una moneda de oro a los pies de la joven. Phoenix lo levanto con sus manos y lo observo. Si era falsa era una muy buen falsificación.

"Déjame decirte, lindura. Lo dejare pasar si le das a Larry un buen beso." El dueño se inclino hacia adelante, con los ojos cerrados y con los labios estrechados para un beso. En vez de un beso la joven le dio una cachetada en la cara. Larry farfullo y se hiso para atrás en su caretilla, "¡Bien! Por dios, todo lo que tenías que hacer era decir 'no'… pero no esperes ningún servicio…"

"¿Qué hay de mi?" Phoenix interrumpió.

"Perdón amigo, yo no le voy a ese lado." Respondió Larry.

"¿Qué-? ¡No! ¡Nononono! ¡Eso no!" Respondió Phoenix levantando sus manos de forma defensiva, "Me preguntaba si podía comprar algo de carne."

"¡Ah! ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? Y yo que pensé que mis encantos llegaron a mas lejos que con las mujeres." Dijo Larry mientras rápidamente se metía debajo de su carretilla para sacar un tazón de carne que tenia hirviendo. Él rápidamente (y descuidadamente) le sirvió un tazón de carne a Phoenix, "¿Algo más, amigo?"

"¿Me serviría a mi también?" La joven respondió en vez de Phoenix.

"¿¡Que no te comiste ya un borrego!?" Respondió Phoenix.

"Si, pero tengo un estomago extra para la carne." Ella replico, sonriendo traviesamente.

Phoenix suspiro mientras miraba a Larry, "Otro para la joven, por favor." Larry miro sospechosamente a la joven. "Yo pago." Agrego Phoenix. La mirada de Larry fue remplazada por una sonrisa falsa mientras hacia otro tazón. Phoenix le pago al hombre y acepto los dos tazones, le dio uno a la joven antes de sentarse en frente de su caballo. La joven, ya devorándose el tazón de carne, se sentó junto a Phoenix. Phoenix alzo de forma sospechosa a su acompañante, pero decidió comer de todas formas.

"¿Entonces, cuál es tu nombre?" La chica pregunto con su boca llena de carne.

"Phoenix," Él respondió mientras el sorbía cuidadosamente su carne. Él hiso una mueca por su terrible sabor, pero decidió que mala comida era mejor que nada de comida. "¿Y el tuyo?" Él pregunto.

La chica se detuvo, casi como si dudara en responder. Ella miro a las caras de la multitud y rápidamente se puso su capucha encima, "Aaaaah… Fey. Mi nombre es Fey…" Ella respondió, mirando intensamente al tazón en sus manos. De alguna manera, la pregunta de Phoenix hiso que su actitud pasar de ser alegre a cuidadosa.

Los dos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo mientras comían. Phoenix busco dentro de sus bolsillos y saco la supuesta moneda de oro falsa que Larry aventó a los pies de Fey. "Es una muy buena falsificación," Phoenix deshizo el silencio mientras miraba a la moneda. "¿Cómo hiciste para que se viera tan real?"

"Es real." Respondió Fey.

"No puede ser. Los únicos con acceso al oro son los miembros de la familia real y los caballeros." Respondió Phoenix, girando la moneda y atrapándola.

"¿Pues, que te trajo a Camelot?" Ella pregunto, rápidamente cambiando el tema.

"Soy un hombre de ley. Vine aquí con las esperanzas de recibir la aceptación del rey y servirle en sus cortes."

"¿Si eres un hombre de ley, entonces por qué ayudaste a una ladronzuela como yo?"

"Me gusta escuchar las dos versiones de la historia antes de que el veredicto sea dictado. Además, ser ejecutada por algo de borrego me parece muy extremo." Phoenix sonrió.

"No creo que me fueran a ejecutar." Ella murmuro.

"No sé, Sir carmesí de los amargados parecía estar listo para ejecutarte allí mismo."

"¿Qué eso?" Pregunto Fey, Cambiando el tema una vez más tocando la pobre excusa de un collar que Phoenix le compro al mercader en la entrada.

"¿Ah eso? Eso es un… collar… creo. La verdad no lo sé, se lo compre a un pobre mercader en la entrada del pueblo. El pobre se veía que no tenia buena suerte, así que se lo compre por lastima."

"Creo que es muy lindo." Dijo Fey mientras lo sujetaba en sus manos.

Phoenix rio entre dientes, había muchas palabras con las que podría describir su compra, pero 'lindo' no era una de ella, "Si lo quiere, puedes quedártelo." Él dijo.

"¡¿De verdad?!" Ella sonrió con emoción mientras se ponía el collar, ella de verdad estaba emocionada. "Esto de verdad significa mucho para…" Fey se detuvo a media palabra mientras miraba en el horizonte como el sol se ponía. Ella se levanto con pánico, "¡Se me hace tarde, me tengo que ir! ¡Gracias por el regalo, Nick!" Ella dijo mientras corría.

"¿Nick?" Phoenix se pregunto a sí mismo mientras alzaba una ceja, "Que rara." Él murmuro mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus bolsas que se trajo en su viaje de su caballo. Él empezó a hacer su tienda allí a un lado del camino; él necesitaba descanso, pues en la mañana él iría al castillo y rogarle que lo vuelva un miembro de su corte.

El sol se alzo elegantemente en el horizonte mientras el sonido de la gente ocupada alzo a Phoenix de su sueño. Él se tallo los ojos del regalo arenoso de todas las mañanas mientras se levantaba de su tienda, su cabello de punta aun estaba desecho por su descanso. Phoenix miro a un lado de su tienda y vio que todo hombre, mujer y niño se dirigía al castillo.

"Buenas, Nick." Una vos familiar se escucho detrás de la tienda.

Phoenix se volteo y vio a Larry, el cocinero que le vendió carne a él y a Fey el otro día, empujando su carretilla y siguiendo a la gente.

"¿Nick?" Phoenix respondió.

"¿No es ese tu nombre? Escucho como tu novia te llamaba así el otro día." Dijo Larry mientras se detenía un momento para hablar.

"Mi nombre es Phoenix y ella no es mi novia, ¡Apenas la conozco!" Phoenix respondió de forma defensiva. "De todas formas, ¿Por qué todos se están dirigiendo al castillo?" Él pregunto, cambiando el tema.

"¿¡Wow, que no sabes!? ¡El rey está teniendo un concurso para ver quien liderara los caballeros de la mesa redonda!" Dijo Larry mientras movía su dedo en el aire, para enfatizar la importancia del evento. "Personalmente le voy a Sir Edgeworth. ¡El tío es toda una legenda!"

"¿Eso significa que el rey estará ocupado todo el día?" Pregunto Phoenix, con un tono de desilusión en su voz.

"¡Sí! ¡Esto es grande!" Respondió Larry. Rascándose la nuca, tomo su carreta y se encamino al castillo, "Vamos te perderás del espectáculo si no te apresuras."

Phoenix suspiro, tomo sus cosas y paso su mano por la melena de su caballo. "Vigila la tienda, Charley. Volveré pronto." Phoenix se le unió a Larry y se encamino al castillo.

Phoenix escucho historias acerca del castillo del rey Arturo; acerca de su gran tamaño y su imponente presencia. Phoenix lo miro desde la distancia mientras se acercaba en el pueblo, conjurando su gran sombra en la tierra. Pero ahora que está frente a tan magnífica edificación, se ha dado cuenta que tan grande todo es… que tan grande él, el rey Arturo, es. Phoenix paso por los portones del gran castillo, paso por monumentos dedicados a los caballeros más grandes del rey Arturo; Sir Lancelot, Sir Gawain, Sir Percival, y un nuevo monumento estaba siendo construido, uno con el nombre Sir Manfred escrito en la placa. Estos monumentos se mantenían como pilares, juntándose alrededor de la gente mientras pasaba. Phoenix miro con asombro mientras miraba a estos monumentos mientras se encaminaba, incapaz de retirar su vista por su magnificencia.

"¿No vienes Nick?" Larry le grito, haciendo que Phoenix volviera en sí. Phoenix rápidamente paso por la multitud para alcanzar a Larry. La gente se junto alrededor de un estadio que se usaba normalmente para torneos de justas. La gente estaba en las orillas del interior estadio dejando el centro claramente visible para todos. En el centro de gran coliseo estaba un imponente caballero de armadura negra con capa roja, enseguida de él estaba una piedra con una fiera y poderosa espada clavada. La empuñadura de la espada era de un rojo magnifico crestado con oro fino que brillaba con los rayos del sol que caen del cielo.

Phoenix se volteo hacia Larry y señalo a la espada, "Larry, ¿Esa podrá ser…?"

"Excalibur ¡La espada del rey Arturo, en carne y hueso!... Bueno, metal o lo que sea que este hecha esa cosa." Dijo Larry preparando su carretilla. Antes de que pudiera contestar Phoenix sintió un olor familiar y no era uno muy placentero.

"¡Oye, amigo!" Les grito el humilde mercader que se topo ayer en la entrada mientras él se dirigía a Larry y a Phoenix, "¿Phoenix, no es así?"

"Así es… ¿Usted era Gumshoe, verdad?" Respondió Phoenix mientras estrechaba la mano con el mercader.

"Así es, amigo." Gumshoe sonrió. "¿Así que, ustedes también están aquí para ver el espectáculo? ¡Esto va estar bueno! Sir Edgeworth será un grandioso líder para la mesa redonda."

Phoenix miro al caballero grande e intimidante que está al lado de Excalibur, "¿Ese es Sir Edgeworth?" Phoenix pregunto.

"Nah. El es el viejo líder de la mesa redonda, Sir Manfred Von Karma. Hoy se retira después de ser caballero después de 40 años." Larry interrumpió, "Checa esto, esa armadura que tiene puesta, ¡Es la misma armadura que ha usado desde que se volvió caballero!"

Phoenix miro la armadura que Von Karma tenia puesta, parecía nueva. "No puede ser, ¡No tiene ni un rasguño!" Respondió Phoenix.

"¡Es así de bueno, amigo! ¡Sir Edgeworth tiene las de ser el nuevo líder porque él es el protegido de Sir Manfred! Después de que una horrible bestia aniquilara a su familia cuando solo era un niño, Sir Manfred lo llevo bajo sus alas y lo crio para ser un caballero de alto calibre. Todo para que lo que le paso a él no le pasara a nadie más." Explico Larry mientras preparaba más carne.

Antes de que Phoenix pudiera responder, las trompetas resonaron en el aire anunciando la llegada del rey mientras pasaba por la multitud hasta el centro del estadio. El rey ya había pasado su supremacía, pero a pesar de esto el estaba de pie en lo alto y con supremacía con una poderosa presencia que sería capaz de silenciar el lugar sin la ayuda de las trompetas. Él llevaba su vieja armadura plateada con una gran capa roja, su magnífica calva está cubierta con una corona dorada, y una gloriosa barba gris cubría la parte media inferior de su cara. A su lado estaba una hermosa joven con ropas moradas; su cabellera negra se movía gentilmente con el viento, su pequeña estatura se acentuaba con la gran altura del rey a su lado, y ella tenía una sonrisa de gusto en su cara. Una cosa en particular se le quedo a Phoenix acerca de ella; un horrible collar hecho de macetillas rotas, estaban unidos por delgado listón, estaba alrededor de su cuello. Los ojos de Phoenix se agrandaron de horror cuando se dio cuenta, "¿Fey?" Él murmuro para sí mismo.

"¡Gracias a todos por venir!" El Rey Arturo grito con una fuerte e imponte voz que silencio a todos. "Hoy es un día triste para este reino. Hoy, nuestro mejor caballero, después de 40 años de servicio, Sir Manfred Von Karma se retira de la cabeza de la mesa redonda. Sin embargo, para determinar quien tomara su lugar, le dejare a mi fiel espada tomar esta decisión. Solo un verdadero caballero con un inquebrantable sentido de la hidalguía podrá remover esta poderosa espada de donde reside ahora." La gente empezó a celebrar y aplaudir, emocionados por ver quién sería capaz de remover la asombrosa espada del rey. El Rey Arturo alzo su mano para silenciar a la audiencia, "Hoy también es el día en que mi hermosa hija, Maya Pendragon, nació y por lo tanto haciendo este su cumpleaños número 19." El Rey anuncio mientras la joven a lado daba un paso al frente con una sonrisa y se inclinaba. Sin embargo su sonrisa no era la misma sonrisa optimista y genuina que cuando conoció a Phoenix, en lugar de eso ella tenía esa sonrisa como una máscara.

"¡Ahora sin mas preámbulos, dejemos que este concurso de campeones comience!" ¡Grito el bufón mientras salía detrás del rey! "Primero, tenemos a Sir Winston Payne,"

Al grito del bufón, un pequeño y dócil caballero se movió al frente para tratar de remover Excalibur de la piedra en la que estaba plantada. El casco del caballero no estaba, mostrándole a todos su confiada sonrisa y su calva. Sir Winston se puso en frete de la espada sagrada; le escupió a sus palmas y se trono los nudillos. Envolvió sus manos alrededor de la espada y jalo con todas sus fuerzas. La espada nomas se reusaba a moverse; Sir Payne gruño y siguió jalando la espada hasta que un crujido lo detuvo. En sus esfuerzos para sacar la espada, el debilucho y frágil Winston Payne se trono su hombro fuera de su posición. El caballero llorón dejo salir un fuerte chillido de dolor mientras sujetaba su hombro dislocado. La multitud reacciono de dolor mitras Sir Winston era llevado para recibir atención médica, excepto por Maya, la cual ocultaba su cara detrás su mano mientras reía disimuladamente por el infortunio del caballero.

"¡Joojoo! ¡Parece que Winston no tenía la hombría para ser caballero!" El bufón se rio.

Phoenix tampoco pudo evitar reír un poco por el infortunio del caballero. Phoenix decidió tratar su suerte para pasar por la enorme multitud para poder ver mejor a la princesa y confirmar sus sospechas. Caballero tras caballero trataron y fallaron de levantar la espada de la piedra mientras Phoenix se esforzaba para pasar por la gente para llegar lo más cerca posible de Maya.

"Y nuestro último concursante para este excaliente día… ¿lo cachan? Hoy hiso calor… y ahora no… excalibur…" La broma del bufón se encontró con silencio de la multitud, "¡Esa son la bromas gente! Como sea, ¡por favor denle un caluroso aplauso a Sir Miles Edgeworth!" Mientras el bufón anunciaba al último concursante de la noche, un imponente caballero de armadura rojo brillante se encamino a la arena. El caballero carmesí se quito su caso para revelar a un hombre que era alrededor de la edad de Phoenix; sus ojos eran fieros y poderosos, su cabello era de gris prematuro que se partía a la mitad, y su expresión era una mirada seria que parecía estar hecha de piedra. Edgeworth se detuvo en frente de Sir Manfred Von Karma y se inclino respetuosamente ante su mentor.

Mientras esto pasaba, Phoenix ya casi llegaba a la orilla del centro; lo bastante cerca para ver bien a la princesa y confirmar si ella era la misma mujer que conoció la otra noche. Sin embargo, mientras se acercaba, Phoenix término tropezando con una raíz que estaba fuera de la tierra. Esto causo que Phoenix chocara con un imponente ciudadano, el ciudadano miro hacia Phoenix mientras se le acercaba al futuro hombre de ley. Phoenix sonrió avergonzado y se disculpo, su disculpa se encontró con gran empujón que lo obligo a ponerse en el medio del centro del estadio.

"¿Nick?" Maya murmuro confundida mientras miraba a Phoenix caminar de reversa al centro de estadio, tratando de recuperar su equilibrio sin éxito. Mientras caía, Phoenix trato de alcanzar algo para evitar caer. El tomo algo, pero estaba pánico, así que no pudo ver que era. A pesar de agarrar algo Phoenix aun se cayó al suelo, tomando lo que sea que haya tomado consigo. La multitud entera se quedo callada mientras Phoenix abría sus ojos. Phoenix miro alrededor y vio la mirada de sorpresa en las expresiones de todos. Phoenix pudo sentir como su cara se tornaba roja por la vergüenza mientras se levantaba.

"E-esto… De _verdad_ lo siento, verán traba de ver mejor aquí y termine…" Phoenix tartamudeo mientras trataba de explicar la situación.

"Él ha logrado remover Excalibur de la piedra…" El rey murmuro mientras daba un paso al frente.

"¿Yo que-?" Phoenix se detuvo mientras miraba mejor lo que había en sus manos; él pensó que tomo una bandera de la tierra cuando trato de evitar su caída, en su lugar, en su mano sujetaba la más sagrada de las espadas, la espada más poderosa, la espada que era la perdición del mal, en su mano sujetaba Excalibur. Phoenix se volteo a Edgeworth, el cual tenía una expresión de sorpresa también, "Aaaam, espera… solo déjame…" Phoenix dijo de forma incomoda mientras se dirigía a la piedra para tratar de meter a Excalibur de nuevo. Pero a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos la espada se rehusaba a meterse de nuevo en la piedra. "Bueno, eso no funciono." Murmuro Phoenix, "Aaaaam, aquí tienes." Phoenix le ofreció la espada a Edgeworth directamente. Edgeworth se quedo cayado mientras sujetaba la empuñadura de la espada, unas ves que estaba firmemente en la mano del caballero Phoenix dejo ir la espada. Sin embargo una vez que Phoenix dejo la espada el peso de esta se volvió demasiado para Edgeworth, y los dos Edgeworth y Excalibur cayeron al suelo. La multitud entera se rio a las expensas de Edgeworth. La cara de Edgeworth ahora estaba más roja que su armadura y trato de levantar la espada con todas sus fuerzas pero no tenia caso. "¡Lo siento! Déjame ayudar…" Phoenix entonces levanto la espada con poco o nada de esfuerzo. Edgeworth abrió su boca para hablar mientras se dirigía a Phoenix con el dedo señalado.

"¡He visto suficiente!" El rey Arturo anuncio mientras se paro al frente de los dos.

"Su alteza." Edgeworth saludo mientras se ponía en una rodilla. Phoenix incómodamente hiso lo mismo.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" El rey pregunto.

"Ph-Pheonix. Su alteza, Ph-Pheonix Wright." Phoenix tartamudeo.

"De pie." El Rey Arturo le ordeno. Phoenix hiso lo que dijo y se levanto del suelo; rápidamente el Rey tomo la muñeca de Phoenix y levanto su mano al aire. "¡Sir Phoenix, nuevo líder de los caballeros de la mesa redonda!" El Rey anuncio orgullosamente.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Phoenix grito confundido. La multitud rugió por el anuncio, celebrando y aplaudiendo. Maya aplaudió y sonrió de verdad por las noticias, llena de felicidad por el logro de su amigo.

"¡Bien, hecho, amigo!" Gumshoe grito desde la audiencia.

"¡Ese es mi amigo! ¡Yo lo conozco! ¡Yo lo conozco!" Larry exclamo emocionado mientras le daba un codazo a la persona a su lado.

Sin embargo no todos estaba emocionados por las noticias; Edgeworth se quedo arrodillado mientras miraba con vergüenza a su mentor. La expresión de Sir Manfred estaba oculta detrás de su casco pero era dolorosamente obvio que está decepcionado de su aprendiz, con un abanicazo de su magnífica capa; Sir Manfred desapareció entre la multitud.

"¡P-pero yo-yo no soy un caballero!" Phoenix rogaba mientras la gente felizmente venia hacia él y le apretaba la mano.

"¡Entonces aprenderás a ser uno!" El rey Arturo dijo felizmente con un palmazo en la espalda de Phoenix.

El despacho de Sir Manfred estaba completamente oscuro y en el centro de su oscuridad estaba Sir Edgeworth. Con su casco plantado firmemente entre su brazo y sus costillas, Sir Edgeworth bajo la cabeza con vergüenza. El único sonido en que golpeaba en el frio silencio eran los sonidos de los pasos de Sir Manfred chocando contra el piso mientras caminaba de un lado al otro. Ello se paro en frente de una caja llena de recompensas que recibió por su honor y su valor, con un suspiro Sir Manfred se quito su casco y lo puso en la mensa en seguida de él. Las sombras ocultaban la cara del honorable caballero. Sir Edgeworth se rehusaba a levantar la mirada y ver a su mentor a los ojos, sabiendo que había avergonzado y deshonrado el legado Von Karma.

"Yo-yo…" Edgeworth tartamudeo, no encontrando palabras.

"Ni siquiera era un caballero." Dijo Sir Manfred; Su voz era profunda e imponente aun se mantenía refinada y elegante. Sir Manfred se acerco a su alumno, con su cara consumida por las sombras. Su mano salió disparad al antebrazo de Edgeworth; Manfred levanto el brazo del caballero carmesí para ver completamente. "¿Cuando recibiste ese rasguño?" Él pregunto.

"Debe ser de cuando me caí, señor." Respondió Edgeworth, aun rehusándose a mirarlo a los ojos, "Cuando colapse por el peso de Excalibur…"

Manfred se quedo en silencio a la respuesta de Edgeworth. El dejo ir a Edgeworth y se dirigió a su magnífico asiento en el medio de la habitación. "Todo está perdonado." Dijo Manfred sentándose en su trono, "Ya puedes irte." Edgeworth se inclino rápidamente antes de ponerse su casco nuevamente y dejando la habitación.

El cuarto en el castillo que el rey le dio a Phoenix para quedarse era magnifico, en la pared residía una pintura del rey en su gloria pasada, en piso estaba cubierto por un suave y fino tapete azul, y la cama era lo bastante grande como para dos personas (Esto era de esperarse ya que los caballeros eran hombres de muchas mujeres.) A pesas del hermoso ambiente, Phoenix suspiro mientras permanencia en la cama. Él estaba allí por un estúpido accidente, él no quería ser un caballero, ¡Ni siquiera ha hecho algo como sujetar una espada! Si no fuera por el hecho de que el rey estaba con él cuando fue por sus cosas, él se hubiera subido en Charley y se hubiera ido. Pero no tenia caso quedarse nomas sentado y deprimirse, de acuerdo con el rey Arturo, mañana seria un largo e intenso día de entrenamiento, y Phoenix necesitaría descanso. Phoenix se enrojo en sus sabanas y cerro sus ojos, rezando que todo esto fuera una pesadilla. Mientras Phoenix caía en el sueño, él fue regresado a la realidad por el sonido de pequeñas piedras chocando contra su ventana.

"¡Psssssst!" Una voz sonó desde afuera; asumiendo que era Larry o Gumshoe para bombardearlo con preguntas. Una vez más, pequeñas piedras chocaron contra la ventana, "¡Oye! ¡Nick!" La voz sonó de nuevo, "¡Sé que puedes escucharme, pequeño tonto!" Phoenix respiro profundamente de frustración y se levanto de su cama y abrió la ventana.

"¿Qué...?", Su pregunta fue interrumpida por una pequeña piedra contra su cara.

"Oops, perdón…" Maya se disculpo mientras estaba al pie del castillo. Sin embargo en lugar su sus ropas reales, ella tenía la capucha que utilizo como 'Fey'. "¡Te veo al establo de caballos!" Ella le indico. Antes de que Phoenix pudiera responder, ella desapareció. Phoenix suspiro mientras se pasaba su mano a través de su cabellera picuda mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

En la calma de la noche los caballos estaban en sus establos recibiendo un bien merecido descanso. Phoenix pasó por cada uno de los caballos, estos debían pertenecer a los caballeros de la mesa redonda. Cada caballo estaba perfectamente cepillado y alto en estatura; excepto por uno que parecía más un burro que un caballo, el cual debía pertenecer a Sir Winston. Phoenix tomo nota del nombre de cada caballo (Estaban en las puertas de sus lugares); Lancelot, Gawain, Percival, Tristan, y… Charley. Phoenix miro arriba y vio a su caballo dormido en el establo. El sonrió al pacifico sueño de su compañero, y continuo leyendo los nombres.

"¡Lo hiciste!"Phoenix salto del susto que le provoco el sonido. Él se volteo para ver a Maya con una gran sonrisa en su cara, "No sabía que los caballeros fueran tan asustadizos, Sir Nick el valiente." Ella bromeo.

"No soy un caballero." Phoenix respondió seriamente, checando su pulso.

"Aun no." Maya respondió.

"Bueno, suficiente de mi, hablemos de ti 'Fey'" Phoenix hiso una señal de entre comillas en el aire con sus dedos cuando dijo Fey. "¿Por qué me llamaste aquí?"

Maya se sentó en el barril más cercano y se encogió de hombros, "Solo sentía ganas de hablar, creo…"

"¿Crees?" Pregunto Phoenix.

"Si, me sentía sola y quería hablar con alguien." Maya respondió.

"¿Qué hay de tu padre?" Pregunto Phoenix.

Maya miro a un lado, "Es mi padre, yo me refiero a alguien como un amigo…" Ella respondió.

"¡Vamos! ¡Eres la princesa! Estoy seguro de que tienes varios amigos con los que hablar en el castillo." Maya se quedo callada a la respuesta de Phoenix. "Oh… Y-ya veo…" Phoenix se sentó en una paca de heno detrás de él, "¿De qué querías hablar?"

"No lo sé… am… ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" Pregunto Maya.

"Bueno, veamos… termine humillando a uno de sus más finos caballeros por accidente, me hice el tonto en público, y termine en las filas de los caballeros." Maya se rio por las respuesta de Phoenix, "¿Cómo estuvo el tuyo?"

"Aburrido. Me la pase sentada todo el día viendo tipos tratando de sacar la espada de mi padre de una roca." Maya dijo de forma socarrona.

Phoenix se rio por las respuesta de Maya antes de preguntar, "¿Hoy no era tu cumpleaños?"

"Si, si me lo preguntas es una manera muy mala de cumplir diecinueve." Ella respondió.

"¿Diecinueve? ¿Maya, qué edad tiene tu padre?" Phoenix se inclino mientras preguntaba con una mirada confundida en su cara.

"87. ¿Por qué?" Ella respondió. Phoenix alzo una ceja por su respuesta pero decidió quedarse la siguiente pregunta para sí mismo, para salvarse así miso de cualquier imagen mental no deseada. Él entonces noto que ella aun tenía ese horrible collar que él le dio el otro día.

"¿Por qué aun tienes eso?" Él pregunto, señalando su dedo al collar.

"Es un suvenir de mi primer salida del castillo…" Ella se detuvo. "Mi padre es un tanto sobreprotector y no me deja salir de la zona del castillo."

"Así que te escapaste." Dijo Phoenix.

"Si, solo quería ver cómo era afuera por una vez. Para ver cómo era ser normal."

"Pero de todas las cosas que conservar, sin mencionar llevar, ¿tenía que ser ese collar?" Pregunto Phoenix, aun confundido.

"Me lo diste porque me gusto, no como todos los sirvientes que me lo dan porque soy la hija del rey…" Phoenix se quedo callado por la respuesta de Maya. Él no tenía idea de que ser de la realeza podía ser tan… miserable. "L-lo siento, no quería mantenerte despierto. Solo estoy aquí discutiendo de mi misma cuando deberías descansara para mañana…"

"Está bien, de todas formas, dudo que pueda dormir…" Respondió Phoenix.  
"¿De verdad estas nervioso, no?" Maya pregunto.

"Lo más que eh hecho es posar mis ojos en una espada antes de este día. Solo soy un humilde hombre de ley, nada mas."

"¡Pero fuiste capaz de sacar la espada de mi padre de la piedra, algo que ningún otro caballero fue capaz de hacer!"

"Si, pero por mera suerte." Phoenix paso su mano por su cabello y se rasco la nuca, "Agarre a Excalibur por accidente cuando trate de evitara que me cayera."

"Papá me dijo que con Excalibur, no hay accidentes." Maya respondió, cepillando el cabello detrás de su oreja. "Estoy segura de que te irá bien."

Phoenix se quedo callado por la respuesta de Maya; él se quedo mirando al suelo preguntándose si lo que dijo es cierto. Después de todo, ¿Quién era el para cuestionar al Rey Arturo? Él miro a Maya de regreso, la cual mantenía esa sonrisa optimista en su cara. Él no pudo evitar sonreír también. Con un suspiro profundo el dijo finalmente, "Gracias."

"Bueno, Sir Phoenix de los caballeros, te ofrezco mi abur. Necesitas descanso después de todo." Maya dijo mientras se levantaba del barril en el que se sentó y se inclino de forma burlona.

"Pues gracias, su alteza." Phoenix se rio mientras imitaba la pose de Maya, "Te veré mañana, su majestad."

"¿A la misma hora?" Maya pregunto.

"A la misma hora." Dijo Phoenix mientras los dos se iban por sus caminos, dirigiéndose a sus respectivas habitaciones.

"¿Nick?" Maya pregunto, deteniéndose en su camino y volteándose hacia Phoenix.

"¿Si?" Phoenix respondió.

"… Gracias." Maya dijo después de una pequeña pausa.

"Para eso están los amigos." Dijo Phoenix. Maya se emociono por la respuesta y se dirigió a su cuarto en el castillo. Por alguna razón, hablar con Maya apaciguo los miedos de Phoenix. Ya no se sentía nervioso por el trabajo que tenia mañana, en su lugar se sentía preparado para ir contra el frente a frete.

"No me siento listo," Dijo Phoenix en el medio del cuarto en el que estaba preparándose para el entrenamiento. La noche anterior, Phoenix se sentía confiado de que podía con la tarea que se le fue asignada. Sin embargo, ahora no estaba seguro. Él no pudo pegar los parpados para dormir después de que hablo con Maya, él simplemente estaba muy nervioso y seguía preparándose mentalmente. Bueno, era ahora o nunca. Él no podía dejar esperando al rey.

Phoenix se dirigió al patio, Donde fue acordado que se encontraría con el rey para entrenar. El patio era grande y exuberante; su césped verde y brillante era intensificado por los colores de varias flores. Phoenix no recocina muchas de las flores; su conocimiento de flores era de rosas y tulipanes, eso era todo. En el centro del patio estaba el rey Arturo y Sir Edgeworth. El rey tenía una brillante armadura dorada con una capa roja que fluía majestosamente con el viento, mientras que Sir Edgeworth tenía su armadura carmesí de siempre. Phoenix sonrió incómodamente con un saludo cuando paso por Sir Edgeworth y se inclino en una rodilla ante el rey.

"Buenos días, Sir Phoenix," El rey le saludo. "Espero que descansara bien. Entrenar para ser un caballero no es algo fácil; déjame decirte que los caballeros son usualmente preparados desde su infancia. Pero ya que mi confiable espada parece ver algo de valor en ti, hare una excepción."

"Si, su alteza gracias," Respondió Phoenix.

"Sir Edgeworth, usted es, si no el, mejor caballero en esta tierra. Dejo a Sir Phoenix en tus más que competentes manos." Dijo el rey mientras se marchaba.

"Gracias, su alteza." Respondió Edgeworth, inclinándose respetuosamente.

Una vez que el rey se fue, Phoenix se levanto de la tierra y se puso en seguida de Edgeworth, esperando su primer orden. Edgeworth se quito el caso y le señalo a Phoenix que lo siguiera. Phoenix lo siguió por el patio hasta una choza al lado del castillo. La cabaña era un duro contraste con el glorioso castillo que estaba en seguida. Mientras que el castillo se mantenía alto y magnifico con todo lo creado; la choza era pequeña y desgastada, y parecía no estar bien mantenida.

"Si un campesino desea pasar como un caballero, pues será mejor que lo haga convincentemente." Con eso, Edgeworth toca la puerta de la cabaña. Phoenix alzo una ceja por lo que dijo Edgeworth, sintiendo que el caballero lo acabase de insultar. La puerta se abrió y de ella salió un hombre con un cabello tan blanco como la nieve, sobre sus ojos estaba una parte de un caso de caballero que cubría los ojos durante el combate.

"Sir Miles Atticus Edgeworth, ¿A qué le debo este placer?" El hombre dijo con un pequeño asentó hispano.

"Buenos días, Godot," Edgeworth saludo. "He venido por la armadura que el rey ordeno fuera hecha ayer."

Godot tenía en sus manos una taza de un liquido caliente; él tomo un trago de ese liquido antes de hablar. "Estas de suerte. La armadura se acaba de enfriar." Godot se hiso a un lado y le permitió a los dos hombres pasar. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por armas hechas por Godot; Espadas, lanzas, mazas, flechas, etc. En un lado de la habitación estaban los materiales de herrería que Godot usaba para hacer las mejores armas y armaduras de toda la tierra. En seguida de todo esto estaba una buena armadura azul.

"Edgeworth, deberíamos dejarlo a solas con su nuevo compañero. Necesitan un tiempo a solas." Godot sonrió mientras caminaba afuera de su choza, Edgeworth silenciosamente le siguió. Phoenix se quedo solo en la choza mirando al brillo de su nueva armadura, observando cuidadosamente su brillo metálico, admirando su magnífico azul oscuro.

Fuera de la cabaña, Godot estaba en seguida de Edgeworth con una sonrisa más que confiada que se le asociaba al herrero. "¿No te grada, no es así?" Pregunto Godot después de tomar un sorbo de su taza.

"Es un simple campesino que saco a Excalibur por mera suerte." Respondió Edgeworth.

"Edgeworth, tu amargura combina perfectamente con la bebida que reside en esta tasa." Respondió Godot. "Con Excalibur no hay tal cosa como suerte… Solo destino."

Antes de que Edgeworth pudiera decir algo, una voz absurdamente más alegre se escucho detrás de los dos, "¡Buenos días, Godot! ¡Buenos días, Edgeworth!" Los dos se voltearon para ver quien los saludo. Ellos vieron a Maya caminado hacia ellos, ella tenía las ropas reales que llevaba el día anterior.

"Buenos días, su majestad." Godot saludo, alzando su tasa al aire.

"Su alteza," Edgeworth saludo, inclinándose formalmente.

"¿Dónde está Ni… digo, el nuevo caballero? ¿No se suponía que estuviera entrenando con Edgeworth?" Pregunto Maya.

"Se está probando su nueva armadura que Godot le hiso." Dijo Edgeworth ateniéndose a los hechos.

"En lo personal opino que es una de mis mejores creaciones hasta ahora." Agrego Godot mientras estaba a punto de tomar un sorbo de su tasa antes de notar el rasguño en el ante brazo de la armadura de Edgeworth, "Sabes Edgeworth, podría encargarme de eso por ti." Dijo Godot señalando el rasguño.

"Así déjalo, Godot. Es la carga que debo llevar." Respondió Edgeworth.

"¡Aaaah, no seas como tu mentor! Tanto escándalo solo por tu armadura…" Dijo Godot mientras tomaba un trago de su tasa.

"¡Déjame hacerte saber que el legado Von Karma es definido por la armadura de un Von Karma!"

"Pero no eres un Von Karma, Edgeworth." Godot le recordó.

"¡Soy un Von Karma!" Edgeworth afirmo. Godot simplemente ignoro la afirmación de Edgeworth y dirigió su atención a la choza mientras se abría para revelar a Phoenix tropezando hacia en frente con su brillante armadura azul, con su casco en la mano.

"¡Ja! Te ves bien, perfecta para el nuevo dueño de la poderosa Excalibur. " Comento Godot.

"Se ve increíble, Nick." Dijo Maya, dándole a Phoenix un pulgar arriba. Como respuesta Phoenix sonrió mientras se seguía moviendo adelante torpemente obviamente no muy acostumbrado al peso extra de la armadura nueva.

"¿Entonces, ahora que sigue?" Phoenix pregunto mientras se esforzaba por mantener su equilibrio.

"Ahora podemos empezar tu entrenamiento." Respondió Edgeworth mientras se volteaba para dirigirse de nuevo al patio. Phoenix suspiro por tener que recorrer todo el camino con un traje pesado pero siguió adelante, sabiendo que eso le ayudaría a acostumbrarse al peso de la armadura. Maya y Godot decidieron seguirles y caminaron con el dúo para ver el entrenamiento de Phoenix.

Una vez que el grupo llego al patio, Edgeworth saco su espada y golpeo a Phoenix dejándolo en el suelo. Phoenix gruño de dolor en el suelo, por suerte a no ser por su armadura, Phoenix hubiera muerto por el golpe de Edgeworth.

"¡Oye! ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!?" Maya le grito a Edgeworth.

"Lección numero uno: Siempre está listo para defenderte. Mírate, truhán. ¡Ni si quiera te has convertido en un caballero y tu armadura ya ha sido dañada!" Dijo Edgeworth mientras se dirigía para asestar otro golpe, "¡Levántate y pelea!" Edgeworth mostro su enojo mientras golpeo hacia al suelo. Los ojos de Phoenix se agrandaron de terror mientras hacia un giro para esquivar el ataque de Edgeworth. Phoenix entonces se levanto del suelo y saco a Excalibur. Edgeworth corrió hacia Phoenix y balanceo su espada. Phoenix rápidamente lo bloqueo con Excalibur y sus espadas se quedaron cruzadas, Phoenix se esforzaba contra la fuerza del caballero más experimentado pero no estaba para rendirse tan fácilmente.

"¡Godot, haga algo! ¡Lo va a matar!" Maya rogo mientras miraba como Edgeworth empezaba a ganarle a Phoenix.

"No estés tan segura de eso." Godot sonrió, mientras miraba la batalla desenfrenarse.

"Y pensar que Excalibur eligió a alguien como tu como su portador…" Edgeworth escupió entre dientes, las pequeñas gotas cayeron contra la cara de Phoenix.

Allí fue cuando Phoenix se dio cuenta de algo, los dos no tenía sus cascos. Sus caras estaban expuestas. Pensando rápidamente, Phoenix escupió en el ojo de Edgeworth, provocando que su concentración se rompiera mientras gruñía del asco. Esto le dio una oportunidad a Phoenix para quitarle su espada a Edgeworth. Edgeworth respondió con un codazo en la mandíbula y agarrando su espada del suelo. Una multitud de gente se empezó a formar alrededor del patio mientras la gente miraba los dos caballeros luchar con puños y espadas. Edgeworth tuvo la ventaja de la batalla entera mientras aporreaba a Excalibur con su espada. Phoenix pronto empezó a cansarse y debilitarse mientras se esforzaba por mantener su equilibrio. Phoenix se dio cuenta de que para Edgeworth esto no se trataba de ponerlo en una prueba de fuego, era por venganza. Edgeworth fue humillado públicamente el día anterior por Phoenix, y esta era su venganza. Si Phoenix no era cuidadoso, Edgeworth podría matarlo. Fue en ese momento que Phoenix noto, que en su enojo, Edgeworth estaba poniendo toda su fuerza en cada golpe; tratando cada golpe como si fuera el ultimo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mantenerse de pie y esquivar uno de los golpes de Edgeworth. Finalmente, la oportunidad se presento; Phoenix esquivo uno de los ataques de Edgeworth, dejan do al guerrero enfurecido expuesto. Phoenix se aprovecho de esto y golpeo a Edgeworth en la espalda con Excalibur, creando un gran agujero en la armadura carmesí. Esto solo sirvió para enojarlo aun mas mientras se dirigía hacia Phoenix para matarlo, sin embargo una rama del suelo atrapo el pie de Edgeworth, provocando que se cayera al suelo y tirara su espada. Edgeworth trato de agarrar su espada hasta que Phoenix la pateo fuera del camino y apunto Excalibur a él.

"Ríndete." Phoenix le ordeno.

"Excalibur… La espada que ahora portas orgullosamente se suponía que fuera mi redención…" Dijo Edgeworth, mirando hacia la punta de Excalibur, "Sin embargo, no lo valgo… No la merezco. Merezco ser juzgado para perecer por el golpe de esa espada sagrada. Después de todo, es lo que merezca. Lo que merezca por los eventos de hace tantos años…"

"¿De que estas hablando?" Pregunto Phoenix.

"Hace quince años… Una bestia aniquilo la gente de una villa." Edgeworth empezó y cuando las palabras salieron de su boca los ojos de Maya se agrandaron, "Por varios años la gente pensó que una de esas personas fue mi padre, Sir Gregory Edgeworth. Pero noche tras noche lo que asumí era una terrible pesadilla ahora es dolorosamente claro para mí. La horrible bestia que acabo con tantos esa noche no acabo con mi padre… fui yo." La multitud resoplo de la sorpresa. "Hace quince años; yo, Miles Edgeworth, mate a mi propio padre. La horrible verdad me ha estado devorando por años hasta mas no poder."

Cada alma en el patio estaba silenciado por las palabras de Edgeworth. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de unas pisadas pesadas haciendo su camino entre la multitud. La multitud se dividió como lo hizo el mar rojo cuando Moisés alzo sus manos, la multitud hizo su camino para revelar al Rey Arturo encaminándose hacia Phenix y Edgeworth. Se puso en frente de los dos caballeros y miro al derrotado Edgeworth. Furiosamente al rey agarro a Excalibur de las manos de Phoenix y la alzo al aire para acabar con el caballero caído. La expresión de Godot seguía escondida detrás de su máscara pero su mano se agito del miedo, los ojos de Maya se agrandaron, y Phoenix abrió su boca para objetar por la ejecución de Edgeworth. Pero antes de que Phoenix hablara la voz de otra persona sonó detrás del Rey.

"¡Su alteza, debe haber otra forma!"

Ahí estaba Sir Manfred Von Karma con su perfecta armadura negra brillando con el sol, con su capa ondulando gentilmente con la briza, y con su casco en sus manos, su cara no mostraba debilidad, con su cabellera flotando contra el viento; él se mantuvo fuerte incluso en frente del Rey. "El chico a admitido sus crímenes. Quizá su castigo deba ser menos severo."

El Rey se giro hacia el más honorable de los caballeros, "Sir Manfred, este muchacho ha engañado a este reino por 15 años."

"Él dijo que se acaba de dar cuenta, su alteza." Phoenix le interrumpió.

"Él habla con la verdad." Manfred respondió.

El Rey se quedo pensando antes de regresarle Excalibur a Phoenix, "Muy bien, el muchacho recibirá una oportunidad de pelar." Se volteo hacia Manfred, "Mañana al mediodía; Miles Edgeworth se le enfrentara a una pelea a muerte, Sir Manfred. ¿Quedo claro?"

"Que así sea." Manfred respondió.

"Mientras tanto, encierren a Edgeworth en el calabozo." El Rey ordeno mientras dos caballeros levantaban a Edgeworth de regreso al castillo. El sol se empezó aponer en este día tan importante, el cual había acabado muy diferente a como lo predijo Phoenix. "Tu entrenamiento tendrá que ser pospuesto unos días debido a estas desafortunadas circunstancias, Sir Phoenix. Le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas." El rey miro hacia Maya, "Ven, Maya. La cena se va a enfriar."

Maya meramente asentó antes de seguir a su padre al castillo; ella tenía una mirada llena de tristeza mientras se dirigía con él. La multitud se disipo eventualmente y todos regresaron a sus casas, dejando solos a Phoenix y a Godot. Los dos estaban callados pero tenían expresiones diferentes; la expresión de Phoenix era de preocupación y angustia, mientras que Godot seguía con su sonrisa de siempre mientras tomaba de su tasa. Phoenix alzo una ceja ante la taza e Godot, preguntándose si ya se acabo su bebida de la mañana o si solo seguía llenándola. Como sea, no importaba, fue un día largo y Phoenix necesitaba descanso.

"¿No crees que eso fue muy interesante?" Godot pregunto mientras Phoenix se dirigía a su cuarto.

"See." El cansado Phoenix respondió. Él se sentía mal por Edgeworth. Mantener un secreto como ese debió destrozarlo por dentro. No había duda de porque siempre era tan gruñón. Pero algo de lo que dijo Edgeworth le parecía extraño a Phoenix; Edgeworth dijo que él pensaba que era una pesadilla. ¿Edgeworth estaba basando su culpabilidad en un sueño? Esta pregunta revoloteo alrededor de Phoenix mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

Phoenix se cambio y se limpio, él espero en el establo donde se encontró con Maya la noche anterior. Él acaricio la melena de Charley mientras estaba sentado en un barril, leyendo los nombres de los caballos de donde se quedo. A parte de Charley había otro nombre que no era tomado de los miembros de la mesa redonda. Era un caballo llamado Mia Fey.

"Fey." Phoenix murmuro. "Así que allí es de donde se saco el nombre. Que nombre más raro para un caballo."

"Es el nombre de mi hermana." Maya dijo mientras entraba al establo. "Pensé que no vendrías, ya sabes, por todo lo que paso hoy."

"Bueno, NESESITABA venir esta noche. Necesito de alguien para quejarme de mi día." Phoenix comento con una sonrisa.

Maya se rio por lo que dijo, "Bueno, considerando que todo lo que hice anoche contigo fue quejarme, es tu turno ahora."

"Bueno, para empezar mi espalda me está matando." Phoenix comento con sarcasmo.

"Eso es por tu edad, anciano."

"¡Oye! Te hago saber que solo tengo 26." Phoenix le respondió.

"¿…No te molesta?" Maya pregunto.

"¿Qué? ¿Tener 26? Como dije no soy tan viejo así que-"

"No, eso no, me refiero a lo de Edgeworth." Maya le interrumpió.

"Un poco… Pero eso es porque no tengo idea de lo que está hablando." Phoenix le respondió, inclinándose hacia el frente. "Como lo que paso hace 15 años, para empezar."

"… Hace 15 años, una vestía llamad Redwit ataco una villa cercana. Los mejores caballeros del Rey fueron enviados para acabar con la bestia; Uno de esos caballeros fue Sir Gregory Edgeworth, el padre de Edgeworth. Redwit mato al padre de Edgeworth enfrente de sus ojos y de Manfred Von Karma, el único caballero superviviente, tomo a Edgeworth como si fuera uno de los suyos… Al menos, eso fue lo que creímos." Maya se detuvo antes de hablar. "Edgeworth no es el único en haber perdido su familia ese día. Mi nombre real no es Maya Pendragon… Es Maya Fey. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía dos años y la única familia que me quedo fue mi hermana mayor, Mia Fey. Pero ella murió, protegiéndome de la bestia… fui encontrada sobre su cuerpo por pa- digo el Rey Arturo. Después de eso me crio como su hija."

"Ya veo…" Phoenix respondió, inseguro de que decir.

"Deberíamos ayudarlo." Maya declaro.

"¿A Edgeworth?" Phoenix pregunto. "¿Qué podríamos hacer?"

"¿Qué no eres un hombre de ley?" Maya pregunto.

"Si." Phoenix respondió. "Pero tu padre parece muy serio con lo de ejecutar a Edgeworth."

"¡Aun podemos intentar!" Maya dijo con los puños al aire como si se estuviera preparando para pelear.

"De acuerdo." Phoenix se levanto de su barril. "Vamos a darle una visita."

Dentro del castillo estaba un desierto frio, húmedo y desolado donde yacían los peores criminales de todas las tierras antes de enfrentar la justicia. Miles Edgeworth envió varios aquí en su viaje para liberar las tierras de la maldad. Esta vez a mandado a quien él piensa lo merece más que nadie, él mismo. Edgeworth, arrebatado de su armadura y llevando humildes ropas rojas, estaba sentado en el suelo de su celda, encadenado de manos y piernas. Con solo sus pensamientos para acompañarlo en lo que espera su final a las manos de su mentor. Justo cuando el cerro sus ojos para dormir, la puerta de su celda se abrió.

"La princesa Pendragon y Sir Phoenix están aquí para verlo, Sir… digo… basura criminal." Anuncio el débil caballero que tenía su hombro atado con un cabestrillo.

"Gracias, Winston." Con esas palabras de Edgeworth Sir Winston permitió la entrada a los dos visitantes antes de cerrar la puerta.

"¿Y? ¿Vinieron a reírse del caballero caído, truhán? ¡Háganlo, RIANSE!" Edgeworth les grito.

"¿Nick? ¿Deberíamos reírnos?" Maya le susurro a Phoenix.

"Nah, es una trampa. Hazlo y se enoja… o se pone a llorar." Phoenix le susurro de regreso. "Edgeworth, queremos intentar ayudarte."

"¿Ayudarme? ¿Después de cómo te trate? ¿Después de que descargue toda mi ira en ti, aun vienes para ofrecer tu asistencia?" Edgeworth tomo una gran pauta para reflexionar en sus palabras. "Patético. No pueden ayudarme… nadie puede. Esta es mi penitencia, esto es lo que merezco."

"Edgeworth, sigues diciendo que mereces morir. ¿Por qué?" Pregunto Phoenix.

"Creí haber dejado en claro que mate a mi padre hace 15 años." Edgeworth remarco.

"Nunca fuiste en detalle. Solo lo describiste como una pesadilla que se hizo realidad… ¿Por qué dices eso?" Phoenix siguió presionando.

"… ya desde hace 15 años… he tenido un sueño cada noche, más como una pesadilla, cada noche. Estoy rodeado de fuego y humo y veo a mi padre luchar contra una figura. Le ruego a la figura que deje a mi padre, pero mis gritos caen en oídos sordos. Así que tomo un arco y flecha de uno de los cuerpos de los soldados, y lo disparo. Escucho un grito horrible y finalmente me desmayo…" Edgeworth se quedo mirando en la distancia. "Asumí que no era más que una pesadilla, pero ahora veo la verdad… una memoria suprimida." Los dos visitantes se quedan callados ante el testimonio de Edgeworth. Él hombre que estaba en frente de ellos no era el orgulloso guerrero que conocieron, en su lugar vieron a un hombre roto y perseguido por su propio pasado.

"Eso es todo lo que tenía que escuchar, Edgeworth." Phoenix finalmente dijo.

"¿Qué?" Edgeworth respondió.

"Me has convencido de tu inocencia, Edgeworth. Y mi deber, ya sea de un caballero o un hombre de ley, es proteger el inocente." Dijo Phoenix. "Lo que viste es un sueño y nada más."

Edgeworth respondió con silencio a las palabras de Phoenix, solo se quedo mirando a la nada. Respiro hondo antes de hablar. "Moriré mañana. Manfred será mi mentor pero también es el caballero de más alto calibre y no mostrara compasión-"

Antes de que Phoenix o Maya dijeran algo, Sir Winston abrió la puerta. "El tiempo se acabo." Phoenix y Maya se miraron el uno al otro antes de dejar a Edgeworth meditar una vez más.

"… Quizá Godot pueda ayudar." Maya le sugirió a Phoenix a las afueras del castillo

"Aunque ese tipo me da mala espina." Phoenix respondió.

"Si, pero tiene una máscara genial." Maya sonrió.

Godot estaba sentado en su choza, tarareando tonos suaves mientras pulía una nueva espada que acababa de hacer. "Hermosa." Con eso el tomo un sorbo de su tasa. Su soledad fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Godot dejo la espada para abrir la puerta. En la entrada estaba Phoenix y Maya, los dos sonrieron y saludaron a Godot. "Su majestad, usted no debería estar aquí a esta hora. Mujeres hermosas como usted necesitan dormir."

"Necesitamos ayuda Godot." Maya le rogo.

"Pues, no soy de los que dicen no a una cara bonita como la de usted, esa es una de mis reglas." Godot respondió mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a Maya. "Otra de mis reglas es tallarse los pies antes de entra a la casa de otros." Godot se puso en frente de Phoenix, bloqueando su entrada. Phoenix sonrió avergonzado mientras se limpiaba el lodo de sus zapatos en la alfombra de bienvenida. Godot sonrió y le permitió el paso. "¿Entonces a que le debo tan estimada compañía?" Godot dijo mientras se servía más de ese humeante liquido negro, permitiendo que el aroma llenara el aire mientras los tres tomaban asiento en la mesa de Godot.

"Queremos ayudar a Edgeworth." Respondió Phoenix.

"¿Los dos? Ohhh, princesa, ¿su padre sabe que está saliendo con este caballero aquí?" Godot sonrió.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡Nononono! No es eso, solo somos amigos." Maya respondió de inmediato.

"Nuca dije nada de que ustedes fueran tortolitos." Godot sonrió antes de dejar su tasa, "Pero hablando de cosas más serias, mañana Edgeworth tendrá un encuentro con la señorita muerte. Y me temo que no hay nada que puedan hacer para ayudar."

"¡Pero él no mato a su padre! ¡Él solo piensa que lo hizo" Maya respondió.

"No importa. Mañana peleara contra Manfred Von Karma, el caballero oscuro en persona." Godot les recordó.

"¿Así que no tiene ninguna oportunidad?" Phoenix pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"La única forma de que tenga una pequeña oportunidad, Sr. Caballero, es si el pelea usando a Excalibur." Godot respondió de forma sarcástica.

"¡Eso es!" Phoenix exclamo. "¡Luchare en su lugar!"

"¿No me oíste? Dije PEQUEÑA oportunidad" Godot trato de que entrara en razón.

"pequeña es mejor que ninguna." Phoenix cometo.

"¡Nick, Manfred te va ha destrozar!" Maya se agarro del hombro de Phoenix.

"Entonces esperemos que Excalibur no me eligiera por nada." Phoenix respondió.

"¡Ha! Tienes agallas chico… ¡Eso me gusta!" Godot se rio. "Me dieron la armadura de Edgeworth para derretirla una vez que esto se acabara, la puedes usar para asumir su identidad mañana."

"¿Estas bromeando?"Maya exclamo.

"El problema ahora es que reconocerán a Excalibur el momento que la saque de su funda." Phoenix destaco, ignorando a Maya.

"Puedo crear un molde para que cubra la empuñadura, esa es la parte más reconocible después de todo." Godot sugirió mientras buscaba sus materiales de herrería. Phoenix entonces noto que todo en la choza estaba etiquetado en braile.

"Godot, ¿usted es… ciego?" Phoenix pregunto.

Godot meramente se rio mientras se ponía a trabajar, "No me juzgues basado en lo que no puedo ver, Sr. Caballero. En lugar de eso, júzgame por lo que PUEDO ver. Puedo ver los varios aromas que llenan el aire, puedo ver esa briza gentil, puedo ver los sonidos y las tonadas mientras crean un hermoso cuadro en mi mente. Puede que sea ciego pero no creas que no puedo ver, puede ver más que los herreros comunes. Veo la espada no como un arma pero como un compañero. ¿Por qué se mantiene la espada al lado del caballero? Pudiera ser retirada con la misma facilidad si fuera retirada de la espalda. No no no, la espada se mantiene a su lado porque ahí es donde pertenece. Ahí es donde se mantiene, al lado de su compañero en las buenas y en las malas. Por cada camino, por cada prueba, forjados juntos por las llamas de la experiencia. Eso mi amigo, es lo que una espada es. Y eres de verdad afortunado, de poseer una espada tan leal y confiable como Excalibur." Godot termino el molde para la empuñadura, lo enfrió en agua, y se lo entrego a Phoenix.

"Eso fue hermoso." Maya esnifo.

"Gracias, Godot." Phoenix se inclino de forma respetuosa antes de tomar su regalo e irse con Maya.

"Muy bien, vendrás en la mañana para ponerte la armadura de Edgeworth. ¿Qué hay de los guardias que van a venir por la armadura y entregar a Edgeworth al campo para que Manfred lo mate? ¿Qué no lo notaran?" Maya pregunto.

"No te preocupes, sé exactamente quienes pueden ayudarnos con eso." Phoenix respondió con una sonrisa.

Y pasamos junto con Larry y Gumshoe tacleando y deteniendo a los dos caballeros y arrebatándolos de sus armaduras y ropas. Las armaduras les quedaba muy grandes a Larry y a Gumshoe le quedaba muy pequeño, sin embargo se chocaron las manos y entraron al calabozo parea esperar hasta la mañana por su señal.

El sol de la mañana se vio en el cielo, con calor y ferocidad. La multitud se junto en el patio para ver la última batalla de Sir Miles Edgeworth. Mientras las trompetas sonaban para que trajeran al prisionero, Larry y Gumshoe desencadenaron a Edgeworth y lo llevaron a la choza de Godot, donde Godot estaba esperando.

"Buenos días Miles." Godot le saludo al reconocer su gruñido.

"Godot." Edgeworth le respondió. "Tráeme mi armadura para que enfrente el destino que todos deben enfrentar."

"Seguro, solo un momento…" Godot se metió hacia su choza. Después del sonido de varios metales chocando y golpeado de la choza, Godot regreso y golpeo a Edgeworth en la cabeza con una sartén, dejándolo inconsciente.

"Me encargare de nuestro inconsciente amigo mientras tú te encargas de tomar su lugar, Sr. Caballero." Con eso Phoenix y Maya salieron por detrás de él.

"Wau, Nick… Te enredaste con la princesa." Larry remarco.

"Ahora no Larry." Phoenix respondió mientras se ponía el casco de Edgeworth para completar su transformación de Phoenix Wright a Miles Edgeworth.

"¿Cómo está el molde de Excalibur?" Godot pregunto.

"Está bien." Phoenix respondió a lo que saco su confiable espada de su funda y la balancea por el aire por un poco antes de meterlo de vuelta a su funda.

"Nick." Maya hizo una pauta. "Suerte." Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Phoenix, atrapándolo en un rápido abrazo.

"Gracias." Phoenix respondió, con su casco ocultando su cara, la cual se estaba tornando más roja que el casco que tenia. "¿Listos, chicos?" Phoenix se volteo hacia Larry y Gumshoe.

"¡Claro, amigo!" Gumshoe respondió con un saludo rápido.

"¡Ya lo sabes amigo!" Larry le siguió.

Los dos entonces lo escoltaron al patio donde la multitud estaba esperándolo, o más bien dicho, esperando a Edgeworth. Todos se hicieron al lado para hacer paso para el que creían era Miles y Gumshoe y Larry lo escoltaban al centro donde Manfred Von Karma los esperaba. Maya estaba al lado de su padre, sujetando el collar que Phoenix le dio mientras lo miraba preparase para pelear contra el legendario caballero. Antorchas estaban alineadas en círculo alrededor del patio. Sir Manfred estaba ahí con su capa que se movía fieramente con el viento con su fiera y poderosa espada al descubierto. Phoenix desenfundo su espada y se inclino respetuosamente ante el mentor de Edgeworth. Manfred solo se quedo allí; su casco, frio y son ojos conjuraba una mirada atemorizante. Las trompetas sonaron a lo que el bufón del rey se encaminaba al centro de patio.

"¡Buenas tardes a todos!" El chistoso bufón anuncian con saltos de emoción. "De parte de su majestad, quiero agradecerles por estar aquí ´para presenciar esta estupenda ocasión; ¡la batalla final de Miles Atticus Edgeworth!" La multitud rugió con aplausos a las bromas descoloridas del bufón. "¡En esta esquina con una altura de quien sabe qué tanto, Sir Miles Edgeworth!" la multitud empezó a abuchearlo y a aventar coles y otros productos hacia él. "Y en esa esquina, tenemos al caballero oscuro en persona, campeón del reino por más de cuarenta años y aun así nadie ha podido hacerle ni un rasguño; ¡Sir Manfred Von Karma!" La multitud aplaudió a la mención del caballero. "Y ahora sin mas interrupciones… ¡que empieza la masacre!" el bufón se rio y salto en el aire, sonando su campana.

Phoenix corrió hacia Manfred y balanceo su espada hacia su fiero oponente, Manfred esquivo su ataque con una gracia y velocidad sorprendente para alguien de su edad. Phoenix continuo tratando de atacar a su oponente pero Manfred esquivo cada uno de sus ataques, hasta que Manfred choco su espada contra la armadura de Phoenix. El ataque logro dejar una gran abertura en la parte del torso. Phoenix se tambaleo hacia atrás por un momento, debido a que el ataque le saco el aire. Phoenix corrió hacia Manfred y lo ataco con su espada. Manfred rápidamente bloqueo el ataque de Phoenix y tomo a este del pescuezo y lo aventó al suelo.

"Siempre fuiste un cabeza dura, Edgeworth." Manfred comento mientras caminaba hacia Phoenix y alzo su espada y la choco contra su torso, haciendo que la abertura se agrandara. Phoenix grito de dolor al sentir el dolor del impacto.

Maya hiso una cara de dolor al ver como Manfred atacaba a Phoenix y desvió la mirada de la batalla, hacia su padre, "¡Por favor tienes que detener la pelea!" Maya le rogo a su padre.

"Calla, Maya. Ese mentiroso merece su destino." El rey contesto.

"Te cuide para que pudieras vivir e intentar reconstruir tu honor, Edgeworth." Manfred dijo por encima de Phoenix. "¡Y así es como me pagas! ¡Ibas a continuar el legado Von Karma cuando yo me fuera! ¡NO ENSUCIARLO!" Manfred grito mientras removía su casco y lo aventó hacia un lado. "¡Primero fracasas en reclamar a Excalibur como tuya y luego eres humillado por un estúpido truhan! ¡Y luego tiñes las agallas para perder en una batalla con ese mismo truhan!" Manfred aventó su espada y se arrodillo encima de Phoenix. "¡Eres una desgracia para mi, eres una desgracia para tu reino, ERES UNA DESGRACIA PARA TU PADRE!" Manfred grito mientras le daba un poderoso puñetazo al casco de Phoenix.

"¡Padre por favor!" Maya le rogo una vez más, sujetando su collar.

"¡Maya Pendragon, eso es suficiente!" El Rey le grito.

"Hombre, lo va a matar." Larry dijo con sus ojos agrandados del horror.

Una y otra vez, Manfred golpeaba el casco de Phoenix. La mera fuerza de los impactos abollaban y destrozaban la armadura. Phoenix se esforzaba por mantenerse consiente mientras Manfred continuaba golpeando el casco hasta que finalmente se rompió, revelando que el hombre detrás del casco no era Miles Edgeworth, era Phoenix Wright. La cara de Phoenix estaba magullada y rasgada por los ataques de Manfred y se esforzaba para mantenerse consciente. La multitud entera resoplo de la sorpresa de la revelación. Un fuerte silencio se apodero del área mientras todos pensaban en que había pasado. Estés silencio fue interrumpido por una risa, profunda y enfermiza. El origen de la risa no era nadie más que Manfred Von Karma el cual agarro a Phoenix del cuello y alzo su puño para darle el golpe de gracia.

"Tú eres el truhan que me arrebato mi legado." Manfred se rio. "El estúpido debilucho que Excalibur confundió como su dueño… Puede que no seas Edgeworth, pero eres la otra mejor opción." Manfred sonrió en lo que se preparaba para romperle el cráneo a Phoenix.

"¡No!" Maya grito en lo que corría al patio. Ella tomo una de las antorchas que iluminaban el centro de la arena y la giro hacia Manfred. La antorcha choco contra la espalda de Manfred incendiando su capa. En pánico, Manfred removió su capa mientras las llamas amenazaban con dañar su armadura. Mientras Manfred lidiaba con el fuego Maya corrió hacia Phoenix y se arrodillo en frente de él. "¡Vamos Nick, levántate! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!" Antes de que ella pudiera decir más, Manfred la aventó lejos de Phoenix.

"¡MANFRED VON KARMA!" El rey grito desde la audiencia. "¡Te VAS a detener ahora!" Manfred meramente se rio a lo que corrió hacia el rey y lo aventaba al suelo.

"Mantente lejos de esto, ya estás más allá de tu gloria. Eres nada más que un anciano que vive en la ilusión de tener el control. Yo soy el que tiene el control aquí, no tu." Manfred hablo en lo que golpeo al inocente rey.

"¡Suficiente!" Una voz sonó desde la audiencia. Todos se voltearon para ver de dónde provenía la voz. No era nadie más que Miles Edgeworth el cual estaba al lado de Godot mientras se dirigía al centro del patio. "Esta se suponía que iba a ser mi batalla. Nadie más debía sufrir por ella."

"Lidiare contigo en un momento, Miles" Manfred agarro a Phoenix del cuello y lo alzo de la tierra, y lo acerco para que continuaran de donde se quedaron. Mientras estaba acercándose, Phoenix noto algo en el hombro de Manfred. Había un rasguño, no solo un rasguño pero un agujero. Esto estaba cubierto por su capa, pero ahora que Maya la quemo esta estaba expuesta ante el mundo. Pensando rápidamente, Phoenix metió la empuñadura de su espada dentro de la herida.

"¿Dónde sacaste esa herida Sir Manfred?" Phoenix le pregunto y Manfred lo dejo caer al suelo para tapar el hoyo con su mano.

"¡Cállate!" Manfred grito mientras intentaba hacerle un revés a Phoenix pero Phoenix se aparto y lo golpeo en la espada con Excalibur, creando otra herida en su supuestamente perfecta armadura. Manfred grito de forma horrenda al momento del impacto. Los ojos de Edgeworth se agrandaron al escuchar el grito y lo dejo hacer eco en su mente.

"Es grito…" Edgeworth murmuro, "Ese grito que escuche hace tantos años… Ese grito no fue de mi padre. ¡Era USTED, Manfred Von Karma!"

"La flecha que disparaste de niño no mato a tu padre…" Phoenix empezó a razonar.

"¡Le dio a Manfred en el hombro!" Maya termino lo que iba a decir.

"¡Resultando en el grito que escuchaste!" Phoenix exclamo.

"Hace quince años, Sir Gregory Edgeworth, acabo con la bestia Redwit. Esto enfureció al orgulloso y vanidoso Manfred Von Karma, el cual sentía que la victoria contra la bestia debía pertenecerle a él. Manfred ataco a Sir Gregory mientras el joven Miles Edgeworth miraba en la distancia. En pánico por ver a su padre en peligro, Miles Edgeworth disparo una flecha, la flecha golpea a Manfred en el hombro provocando su grito. Esto fue lo último que escucho Miles Edgeworth antes de perder la conciencia. Cuando despierto, Manfred le informa que su padre fue asesinado por una flecha. Esto plantaría una semilla de culpa que lo consumiría con los años." Phoenix explico mientras Manfred seguía sujetando su hombre y resoplando de dolor.

"¡Era la venganza perfecta!" Manfred grito. "¡El desgraciado de su padre me arrebato la gloria! ¡Así que tome la flecha que atravesó mi hombro y se lo encaje en el corazón! Y entonces tome su hijo para moldearlo a mi imagen, y entonces el espíritu de su padre miraría con horror como convertía su carne y hueso en aquello con lo que lucho. ¡Entonces su hijo sería usado para continuar mi legado como líder de la mesa redonda!"

"Pero me interpuse en el camino de eso." Phoenix agrego.

"Y por eso… Tu vas a morir." Manfred proclamo mientras sacaba una masa de su lado y lo balanceo hacia Phoenix.

Los dos continuaron atacándose en lo que la espada chocaba contra el mazo. Los dos caballeros se movieron en por la multitud en medio del combate hasta el portón del castillo donde estaban las estatuas de los caballeros. Manfred balanceo su mazo, destruyendo partes de las estatuas mientras perseguía a Phoenix. Manfred logro enrollar su mazo en Excalibur y la aventó a un lado, provocando que se clavara en la tierra. Phoenix se puso de espaldas contra las estatuas, completamente indefenso en lo que esperaba que Manfred le diera el tiro de gracia. Manfred balanceo su mazo y Phoenix lo esquivo, provocando que Manfred destruyera la base de la estatua. Él se movió para perseguir a Phoenix hasta que noto que el mango de la espada que estaba atorada en el suelo. El molde que hizo Godot se quebró, revelando que la espada era la poderosa Excalibur. Manfred sonrió en lo que tomaba el mango. Entonces Phoenix escucho el sonido de las rocas de la estatua que Manfred estaba destruyendo. La estatua era la recientemente terminada estatua del Manfred Von Karma.

"¡Manfred la estatua se va a caer! ¡Tenis que moverte de allí!" Phoenix le grito.

Sin embargo sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos pues Manfred estaba muy ocupado tratando levantar a Excalibur. "¡Levántate! ¡Te levantaste por truhan, ahora levántate por mi!" Manfred gruño en sus esfuerzos por levantar a Excalibur. Phoenix hiso una mueca de dolor mientras la estatua cedía, apalastrado a Manfred Von Karma con su tremendo peso. Ahí quedo Manfred Von Karma, habiendo conocido su final por su estúpido orgullo. El mango de Excalibur estaba salido de los escombros y Phoenix lo saco de los escombros y la metió de regreso en su funda.

Phoenix regreso al patio donde todos lo esperaban. Maya lo atrapo en un abrazo, feliz de verlo con vida. Larry y Gumshoe estaban a punto de llorar, felices al ver a Phoenix más que vivo. Y Edgeworth se acerco a Phoenix, viéndole a los ojos se arrodillo ante él.

"Gracias." Edgeworth dijo solemnemente.

"Solo hacia mi trabajo." Phoenix respondió.

"¡Y qué trabajo que hiciste!" El Rey anuncio acercándose a Phoenix, él se volteo hacia Edgeworth y le indico que se pusiera de pie. "Le debo unas disculpas, Sir Edgeworth."

"No hay necesidad de eso su majestad, yo soy el que debería disculparse con usted… Sir Phoenix de los caballeros." Edgeworth se puso de pie.

"Bien hijo. Pareces gustarle a mi hija… trátala bien." El Rey le dio unas palmadas alegres a Phoenix en la espalda.

"¡Papáaaaaa!" Maya inflo sus mejillas las cuales estaban rojas.

"Un hombre lleno de orgullo fue destruido por su propio orgullo" Godot comento refiriéndose al destino de Manfred. "¿Fue aplastado por su ropa estatua, verdad?"

"Si" Phoenix respondió.

"Y el hombre, escogido por Excalibur no por su fuerza, pero por su amabilidad y caballerosidad." Godot respondió. "Excalibur no hace al caballero. El caballero hace a Excalibur."

Phoenix sonrió alzando a Excalibur al aire con el sol chocando contra la espada con un brillo magnifico.

"¿Nick?" Maya pregunto. "¡Me muero de hambre, vamos por algo de carne!" Ella sonrió al tomar la mano de Phoenix y lo jalo al pueblo para disfrutar de algo de grasosa y poco saludable comida rápida.


End file.
